Only for Him
by Lambbaby
Summary: Only for him do I do these things. League of Hopeless Romantics challenge.


Only for Him

A/N: This is my one-shot for The League of Hopeless Romantics. The basic outline, given to us by the talented Kaysuri-san and dr.evil99, is that we base a one-shot around Beast boy and Raven. He gets injured and she's there. So here it is. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

* * *

I hate the medical bay of the Tower. The smells, the equipment, the noises, all remind me of a hospital. Hospitals, in my mind, are where people go only to die. But I'll suffer through for him. Only for him.

He's been lying here, unconscious, for the last 12 hours. Cyborg is unsure if he'll be waking up anytime soon. But I am patient and have all the time in the world to wait for him. Only for him.

He looks so small, so like a child, lying covered in bandages. His emerald face peeks out in pieces through the gauze, battered and bruised. He reminds me of a child who's been through hell and back, with a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, shattered clavicle, and countless other abrasions, breaks and cuts. I healed as many as I could, until the others stopped me. I would've continued though, without question. For him. Only for him.

The battle wasn't supposed to go so wrong. It was meant to be a routine fight, since it was only Cinderblock who had gotten free. Round him up and bring him back. It was to be as simple as that. It began normally enough, Cinderblock attacked, we fought back. But all too soon things took a turn for the worse. The more we fought, the more agitated he became, and the more agitated he became, the more violent and reckless he became. In a villain who easily weighed 12 tons, recklessness is not acceptable. We tried everything we had to corral him, to keep him away from the general public. And it worked. For about 10 seconds. Then he broke free, charging towards downtown. And then it happened. In a burst of courage Beast Boy tried to stop him. What happened next is still foggy in my brain. All I know is that when the rubble cleared, and the dust settled Beast Boy wasn't moving. And barely breathing. I saw red. My teammates won't say what happened next. All I know is when I regained control Cinderblock was gone. But I know what happened. I lost control. For him. Only for him.

Hours later, I find myself here, in this room that reeks of blood, and pain. Of fear and illness. Of despair. Watching as his chest raises and then falls with each slow, shallow breath. Looking at him lying there I feel the emotions swell within me, each fighting for dominance. Love so strong, so incredible that it hurts. It burns me, as if reminding me that something so pure has no right residing in my impure shell. Caring so sweet that I can feel my teeth ache and quake, as it fills my body. And Anger. Anger that he would dare consider abandoning me, that he would dare think that for one second I would survive without him. Anger at him for trying to be brave, for trying to do the right thing. Anger at him for not getting the hell out of that gallivanting oaf's way. Anger at him for not being here with me now. I breathe deep, chanting slowly to regain some measure of control. A control I let slip a little more each day. For him. Only for him.

The stars now fill the sky .Luminescent, clear, beautiful. I watch the light from the moon hit the planes of his face. Accentuating the leafy color of his skin, the spring grass color of his hair, the fennel of his eyes. And that's when I realize he's awake. And watching me. Seeing him watch me is such a steady, unwavering way unnerves just slightly. It's as if he knows, without saying a word, why I have sat here for nearly 18 hours. It's as if he knows what I'd done to Cinderblock, how frantically I worked to heal him, to save him. It's as if he knows that I wouldn't do these things for anyone. That they're for him. Only for him.

And in that moment I understand, that without a doubt, he would do the same thing for me. Only for me.

Gently, slowly, hesitantly, I lay myself beside him. Hold him tight to make sure he's still here. And tell him things that are meant for him. Only for him.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. I can honestly say that this was hard for me. I had a lot of trouble with this because I wasn't pulling the story from the air, I had to follow some sort of outline this time. But I enjoyed writing this once I got started. Yes, I know it's all jumbly and tumbly but I figured that it's okay because Raven is obviously stressed out.plus if ound out that i cannot write action to save my life. I just can't.

Okay boy and girls now that you've read mine go and read dr.evil99's, Kaysuri-san's, CalliopeMused and TheUbu's, as the post them. If I forgot anyone I'm so sorry, it's very late. If you don't read their's trust me you'll be missing out.


End file.
